t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:NightClan
((Cinder to the rescue!)) Cinderstrike stepped out of her den, sneaking out quietly. "Zero where are you?" She cried out mournfully. She sighed as the sky darkened, she then heard a kit wailing. "Whats a kit doing here?" She asked as she neared the small kit. "Hello there.." she meowed gently nudging Darkkit "Wheres your mother?" She asked licking the kit who seemed to be shivering. "I can't be his mother, he speaks like Zero!" She thought.~Cinderstrike ((I'm going to use: ''This ''for when Emberkit speaks.))Darkkit thought angryily Argh! Stop mucking around you she-cat! I am freezing and cannot talk or even open my eyes! And who the darkness is Zero!?! ''Darkkit heard Emberkit reply 'I don't know, but she needs to wise up and save us before we freeze to death... '''-Darkkit/Emberkit Smokestar lept and layed upon her den. She looked down and glanced around. She inhaled deeply and watched as her daughters, whom were training, learn the true morals of a warrior. Her tail flicked in enjoyment,her reinforced claws scarped against the cool stone as she jumped down. Smokestar silently padded away, passing each den, she then sat by one of the still pools and stared at her reflection, she grunted in displeasure. Her fur all shaggy, as well as all her scars. What a pitiful sight.XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 22:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw yawned excitedl, scrambling out of the hollow. Snowpaw looked around eyeing her mentor. "Come on Lionheart!" Snowpaw's tugged hardly at his scruff, jumping happily up and down. The evening air whisper around her as she kept trying to get Lionheart to budge.((where the heack is Lionheart?))~Snowpaw ((Writing, gaming and being social with my fellow guildies in a MMO.)) Lionheart sighed then meowed "Lead the way, I'm a bit tired currently, but I can handle training you for a while." Lionheart tried to stop a yawn, he was clearly tired, Lionheart was still pained somewhat by his wound. - Lionheart Smokerstar sighed and began patrolling. Her ears twitched as she looked down. What am I going to do now? She peered back and watched each cat go on with their daily buisness. I'm getting older... my own daughters barely notice me. While lost in thought she banged into a tree, she spat in her mind. Damn trees... The aged leader looked up, the enormous tree towered over her. She felt small and helpless, the leaves rustled as a cool breeze rushed by, her fluffy, yet scruffy fur waved as her eyes examined each crevice within the old thing. She climbed and crawled inside one of the large holes within, she curled up, and slowly shut her eyes. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 00:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Heahershade stared off into the darkness as she looked out of the warrior's den . he sigh of boredom un silenced the room "Hunting...no , boring... Playing with the kits .. Nah ... Patchpaw ?No . She hardly ever asks to train ..." -Heathershade (Sorry Ive been gone so long , School .)) ((Patchpaw is missing, she has been taken by Two-legs now, so she'll have a metal leg.)) - Patchpaw ((Hey, guys. Anyone miss me? No? Well, my internet's been taking the longest shit ever, so sorry I was gone for so long)) The black cat yawned and stretched in her nest, then glanced about, sighing. It seemed she'd never know the true skills of a warrior, or have the courage of one. To put it mildly, she was hopeless. Blacksky stirred, then finally decided to push herself up and walk out to the main clearing, staying close to one wall and watching. ~Blacksky Flamepelt sighed, getting up before she padded out to the clearing. Being a little old herself, she found the crisp air a bit chilling. Her auditories perked as she listened to her surroundings, hearing a soft breathing noise not too far away. With her being half-deaf, even with her aged self, she could still decently hear. That being said, she cautiously followed the sound until she got to a tree. What in the actual fu- ''She took a deep whiff, looking up. -''ck. Smokestar. She rolled her shoulders, sighed, then laid under the tree, awaiting her mother to wake up so they could walk back home together. Looks around worried "Where's Smokestar...? " the worry for her mother riser just enough to get her out of the warriors den "Smokestar?!" She yowled and wiggled her nose , searching for a scent -Heathershade Slowly her eye opened, her gaze fixed upon Flamepelt, "Nice seeing you here, I guess I just needed a nap." Smokestar lept from her resting place, she grunted as she reached the ground, "I must have been sleeping for a long time." She scented the air as well as peered around, "Where's your sister, Heathershade? That she-cat has got my worried." Her tail flicked as she took a step foreword, "I must tell you something, not really urgent, but remind me later." She padded beside Flamepelt, knowing Heathershade was somewhere near by; the aged mother looked around, trying to spot her. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 02:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Heathersjade wondered out of camp , trying to spot atleast one scent of her mother."Smokestar...." -Heathershade. (short ;-;) Snowpaw nodded eagerly, clambering out of the stone hollow. "We don't have to train, you need to rest.~Snowpaw ((I'm currently using my sis's account no joke.)) ((Will Ember and "Dark" (I did quotes because of my main, Darkshine. Dark, Darky, or Darkie is my nick names) soon be seperate?))~Snow Her soft paws pressed against rough soil. The sound of crunched leaves crinckled in her ears as Smokestar spotted Heathershade, "Heathershade!" A smidge of relief blemished her tone, "Thank StarClan I found you." She beamed as her fluffy tail swayed, "Now then. We should start heading back." She glanced up, "it's almost night fall." The tabbied leader began to head back, her legs slightly ached from the thought of how long they'll be padding. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 01:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) (I need to check the wiki more >.<) Flamepelt snapped awake, quickly following her mother. "Waitformeee~" She quickly mewed, slowing her pace, panting as her limp grew heavier from the running. "Sorry 'bout that. Was just looking for ye." Troutiee (talk) 20:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) (Dark and Ember will never be separate, so Smokestar is he accepted?) - Darkkit Yea, he's good.)) Smokestar glanced towards Flamepelt. She twitched her elongated tail and huffed, "It's fine, no need to apologize." She slowed her pace and looked around. Where is that she-cat? ''She grunted as her eye wondered around. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 01:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw noticed the wincing pain and his unsteady paws. "Uh, Lionheart, Maybe you should rest." Snowpaw herself winced at those wounds. ''I hope Stonepaw's having fun. ''Snowpaw wandered, staring into the distance. She crawled into the lizard howllow, pinning down a couple lizards, then setting them free.~Snowpaw Lionheart nodded, it was strange he was being ordered around by his apprentice he headed into the Warriors den and curled up in a ball in his nest. - Lionheart Darkkit was shivering violently now, the cold was starting to kill him. - Darkkit Heathershade peeked behind a tree a yowled "Mo- Smokestar??!!?" She yowled and glaced around , knowing she was near "I bet shes with Flamepelt ... " Heather sighed and kept searching -Heathershade Smokestar padded ahead of Flamepelt, she sneezed, "Ugh, it's getting cold." She peered around, "and darker." Her pawsteps quickened, but something quickly caught her eye, "There's something over there.." The tabbied leader crouched and inched towards it, "it's a kit! Erm, Flame, can you look for Heather, I have a feeling she's around." She hurried towards the small puff of fur and plopped beside it, she curled her fluffy, elongated tail around it. She peered around with her crimson eye, searching for the mother. The old she-cat began to purr, comforting and warming the kit. She softly spoke, "where's your mother? it's getting mighty cold to be wondering alone." XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 23:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) (Darkkit is unable to speak currently.) Darkkit tried to reply but he just squeaked, he tried to open his eyes but screwed them shut when a gust of wind hit him. ''I- I'm freezing... '''You don't say? '''Shut up Emberkit. ''- Darkkit Stonepaw dropped a thrush on the heap of kill. The tabbied she-cat ran up to Snowpaw happily, purring. "Snowpaw! I learned how to hunt! Adderfang says I'm good at it too!" She was purring heavily, almost choking out the words. ''I'm going to be the best warrior that ever lived! Stonepaw let out a sigh and scratched at the ground. --Stonepaw Flamepelt nodded, rushing off to find Heather. She eventually found her searching for Smokestar. "Hey, Heathershade. She's over here!" Skittering to a halt before turning to run back to Smokestar, Flamepelt coughed lightly for breath. Troutjaw~|talk| 20:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Smokestar held the shivering kit in her jaws, "Let's head back! It's getting darker by the second!" She whipped around and bounded towards camp. So many orphans.. hmm.. ''She made it back in time, just as the sun touched the horizon, the sky burst with hues of gold and crimson. The aged leader let out a sigh of relief, but there was no time to waste, she quickly paced towards the med-den, Smokestar called out, "Frostdove, Thornpaw! We have somecat in need of assistance." She carefully placed the shivering kit on a fluffy nest nearby, "She was found without a mother. I suspect the worst." She ominously said. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 22:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The deep throughted purr rippled across the white cat's body like ripples to tingle her paws or tip her tail. It pulsed through her like heavy waves, drosily thumping across her fur. "Oof!" Snowpaw staggered backwards, the contact from the dark she-cat busting into her almost knocking her forward. Snowpaw's tail waved rapidly, slowly regaining balance. "G-great!" Snowpaw stammered, balancing on two paws forming an ackward, diagonal, and invisible line between the two. Snowpaw took a deep breath and put her other paws to the ground. She sadly shook her head. "I can't get my position right." Snowpaw took a breath, pausing briefly. "My legs feel like their going to break because I keep stretching it too far apart as Lionheart says." Her tail flifted onto her sister's shoulder, whiskers twitching and ears flicking."Hey!" A startled new escaped her mouth, dropping her calmed stance and her fur bristling. Snowpaw's shock gave away, fur flattening with her eyes wide in surprise. "I heard that!" ((From I'm going to be the best warrior. FLAB3 anyone?)) ~Snowpaw (Darkkit is a male, I'm making male chars because there aren't many here...) Darkkit snuggled up into the fluffy nest still shivering, he let out a tiny sneeze and continued shaking violently. The fluffy she-cat stared at the fresh-kill pile longingly for a while, then sighed. ''I wish I was useful... Blacksky thought. For what was a warrior that could not hunt, or even fight? Glancing around the cave, she considered going out at first, but then the she-cat stopped and gazed at Smokestar, who held a trembling tom kit by his scruff. An idea popped in Blacksky's head, so she followed Smokestar as the leader had entered the medicine cat's den. "I-I'm sorry to poke my head in, really... b-but, I can look after the kit until he grows up... I-I might as well make myself useful to the clan..." ~Blacksky I am dearly sorry for not being active. It is selfish of me to not come onto here once in a while. I will try to be a bit more active)) Thornpaw shivered silently, sitting right inside the medicine den When heh eard Smokestar, he got to his frozen paws, looking up at her, "Where was s-she found... If I m-may ask?" His words were muffled by the chattering of his teeth. He then called back, "FROSTDOVE, COME QUICK!" But he wasn't as loud as he could be. His gaze shot to Blacksky before he spoke, "We might was a cat who has milk to take care of the kit... And you're already such ah elp to us, Blacksky!" He purred quickly before looking at Smokestar, waiting for an answer ~Thornpaw ((Also, Darkkit, last time I checked, Thornpaw's a male c:)) (I know, but Nightclan has mostly females and I'm trying to balance it out.) - Heroic Blacksky doubted Thornpaw's words, for how could she be a help without even knowing the skills of a warrior? This kit was an opportunity for redemption. "Well... there's... something I didn't tell you," she mewed nervously, "I have kits. I didn't bring them with me to the forest and I don't plan to. They're being looked after by an old friend of mine. I... I still have milk, in case you haven't already scented it on me." ~Blacksky ((Sorry for being inactive.)) Frostdove heard her name and swiftly ran towards Thornpaw, breathing hard. "It's a kit!" She gasps licking the shivering little thing. "Thornpaw, make a warm little nest for Darkkit." She orders, nodding at Smokestar, "I smelt milk.... on Blacksky... but... I wasn't sure if I should tell you." She explains, looking at her paws "I'm Sorry." She padds forward, scooping up some fresh herbs that she had collected that afternoon. "Oh wait..." she whispers. "Thornpaw, I can make the nest, can you take care of Darkkit?" She asks knowing that he was still blind. She brushed past him, "I'm sorry Thornpaw." She whispers.~Frostdove Cinderstrike looked at the shivering kit, "No need Frostdove." She meows, her eyes gazing at the strange kit. "I can help Blacksky." She hurries past her sister, nodding at Blacksky "I didn't know you had kits..." she sounded shocked. "Whose the father?" She asks, curiosity taking over as she lapped at the kit, keeping him nice and toasty.~Cinderstrike ((Blacksky, if you bring your kits, can I play for one or the father?)) ((As I said, I don't plan to bring the kits to the forest, but if you want to play one or the father anyway I guess you could)) "That's because I didn't tell you, obviously. They were only my first litter, and I do love them, but... umm... I'd rather live a free life in the wild than as the toy of Twolegs," Blacksky explained. "The father... a tom named Tiger. I know that's not a very... popular name in the forest but as far as I'm concerned he has nothing to do with the clans." ~Blacksky The deep throughted purr rippled across the white cat's body like ripples to tingle her paws or tip her tail. It pulsed through her like heavy waves, drosily thumping across her fur. "Oof!" Snowpaw staggered backwards, the contact from the dark she-cat busting into her almost knocking her forward. Snowpaw's tail waved rapidly, slowly regaining balance. "G-great!" Snowpaw stammered, balancing on two paws forming an ackward, diagonal, and invisible line between the two. Snowpaw took a deep breath and put her other paws to the ground. She sadly shook her head. "I can't get my position right." Snowpaw took a breath, pausing briefly. "My legs feel like their going to break because I keep stretching it too far apart as Lionheart says." Her tail flifted onto her sister's shoulder, whiskers twitching and ears flicking."Hey!" A startled new escaped her mouth, dropping her calmed stance and her fur bristling. Snowpaw's shock gave away, fur flattening with her eyes wide in surprise. "I heard that!" ((From "I'm going to be the best warrior. Hellooo? Stonepaw?) ~Snowpaw Darkkit squeaked trying to say something but only a high pitched sound came out, Darkkit heard Emberkit laugh loudly, Shut up! ''Darkkit yelled at his 'brother', Darkkit squeaked again but he managed to say a few words "W- where a- a- am I...?" he had trouble with the tone but he kinda got it. - Darkkit The black she-cat glanced sympathetically at the kit. Sighing, she made her way towards it then plopped down, wrapping her tail warmly around the bundle of fur. "It's okay," she mewed, soothingly, "you're safe, little one. You're with NightClan, now." ~Blacksky Cinderstrike looks warmly at the kit. "This is Nightclan." She welcomes the kit, resting her head by the kits head. "Zero, is this you?" She asks silently, looking at the kit as he was curling up.~Cinder Snowpaw let out an exasperated sigh and trotted over to the medicine den. "Can't any cat some peace he—" snowpaw blabbering stopped. Her head shook in disbelief. "A kit?" She lay down, curling her tail around the kit purring. "Your in Night clan little one. And welcome..." Snowpaw eyes were filled with wonder and love. Snowpaw knew she would have many more adventures. "From now on... I will be your Big sister if Blacksky let's me. May I?" ~Snowpaw The former kittypet glanced up at the apprentice. "Of course. But..." she looked back down at the dark pelted kit. "It's mostly his choice." ~Blacksky Thornpaw looked at Frostdove through his clouded eyes before tilting his chin towards the ground, "Y-Yes, Frostdove. Of course. I'll get right to that." He hadn't heard that the other cats were already taking care of the kit, so he padded to where he knew the moss was, grabbed some up in his mouth, and made a small, cozy nest. It was far from the entrance, to let no draft into the nest, 'Here you go, little one!" He purred, turning towards where the kit was. Although he couldn't see anything, he was still a bright, happy and cheery soul. ~Thornpaw Darkkit heard them then asked as best he could "Wthat iss Nineght claun?" (Just did that for not reason.) he sneezed slightly, he didn't have his eyes open due to him being really young. - Darkkit "NightClan," Blacksky restrained a laugh at the kit's poor response, "Naai-eet-Klann," she stretched the word to its proper pronunciation, hoping the kit would follow on. "Your new home. Yoouurr nyeew hoamme." ~Blacksky Darkkit knew some words, he decided he'll use the ones his moter used alot "Don't treat me like a mouse-braaiiinn." Darkkit replied slowly and carefully trying not to muck that sentence up. As hard as she tried, Blacksky couldn't restrain herself from laughing. "Sto-" she stopped mid-sentence to continue laughing. "Stop acting like one. Stooawp ahhcteeng laiihk wuan." ~Blacksky Darkkit forced his eyes open and looked at Blacksky giving her the death glare, he let out a tiny snarl and snapped at her playfully. - Darkkit "Oh noo!" she gasped, falling over on her side. "You'e so scary! Please don't hurt me!" the former kittypet pleaded the kit, giving the most dismayed expression possible considering the circumstances. ~Blacksky Darkkit frowned in confusion, he didn't understand what she just did, since he was only a few weeks old. - Darkkit Hi, I was wondering..Could I possibly join your Clan? Nightwing- Black tom with icy blue eyes. Nightwing402 (talk) 19:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) A large, apprentice-sized kit sat in a bush, watching Darkkit. She snorted. ''I could do better than ''that cat. She thought. She smirks, eyes closing. She stares at Blacksky once her eyes had opened again. ''What is she doing? She tilts her head. She felt a sharp stinging on her tail, leaping forward and up in surprise. She lets out a shriek, turning around. Her long, tangled fur sticks out as she lets out an enormous hiss at a creature slinking out of the bush behind her. She slowly stepped out as little droplets of blood shimmered as they fell from her tail. She looked at the creature's slanted, yellow eyes. Like tiny yellow jewels. I want them gone. They're not pretty. She stands as tall as she can, arching her back. The scrawny cat looked well-fed because of the rippling muscles under her fur. She whips out a paw. Her claws shone as they flashed across the fox's hungry-looking face. The fox lunges. She leaps at it, catching it's chest as it yelps and snaps at her fore-leg. The fox sparred around her. She slowly moves like the fox. She stares at it's paws. It stares at her face, locking onto her hooded eyes. She looks up, a fire blazing in her eyes. She bounds forward, hooking her claws into it's cheek, gnawing with all her strength at it's ear. She felt the sharp, metalic tang of blood on her tongue. She only bit harder, if even possible as it clamped it's jaws on her tail again. Heather watched the camp from the same post she is aways in , the shadows . She felt like her life will never be as perfect as she imagined .No respect , no honor , she stole prey from ShadowClan territory for StarClan sake . Heathershade sighed and layed down , staring at the ground- Heathershade The young cat yowls, clawing despratly at it's face, battering it's chest with her hind legs in the middle of the camp. "H-" She stops, leaping back with a hiss as it bites her leg. "Help!" She screams, eyes wide with fear and amazement at the damage she had done to the fox's face. She let out another yowl as claws slash across her eye. Heathershade perked her ears "Is that ... Screeches .. And Fox.." She sniffed and jumped up , getting to her paws and speeds to the sight , spotting the pretty messed up fox and cat . Anger rose in the she-cat . Hrathershade yowled And launched heeself at the beast , knocking it away -Heathershade Blacksky frowned and scrambled back up to her paws. "Not even my kits can talk yet, and they're older than you..." she mused, then swished her fluffy tail around and curled up with the kit at her belly. "If you're hungry, you can suckle." Somewhere a bit far off, she heard a yowl for help. The black cat almost jumped, perking her ears, but ultimately ignored it as to not panic the kit. Instead, she just lowered her head, sighing. ~Blacksky "I'm noot realy hungery." Darkkit replied, getting annoyed that he failed to talk -- again. "I thineks I caan eaat soullidds." The black she-cat looked strictly at the young cat. "No, you can't. You'll get to in a few days, but not now." The former kittypet flicked her ears, sighing again. This was going to be hard. ~Blacksky Darkkit sighed as if giving up, he just closed his eyes and lowered his head to the ground and fell asleep. - Darkkit Lionheart awoke, he could smell all the others at the med den, he got up and wandered over there, he saw a kit, then he spoke up "When did this kit get here? He smells of a rogue." he said, he towered over some of the other cats which amused him. - Lionheart Blacksky flicked her tail crossly. "He's sleeping!" she whispered harshly, then looked at him again. How long had it been since she had even seen her kits? She couldn't remember now. But it didn't matter, anyway. Her home was here, now; in the forest, truly free. ~Blacksky "He's fake sleeping to be correct." Lionheart meowed, he smirked at Darkkit opened his eyes and gave him the death glare. Lionheart then mused "I use to do that." - Lionheart Darkkit's heart was racing How did he know that? ''he thought. - Darkkit Blacksky smirked and looked back down at the small furball. "Darkkit, you've no reason to be doing that," she scolded, then looked back up at the large tom. "He only got here a few minutes ago. He was alone and freezing, and I'm taking care of him now." ~Blacksky "Alright, just be weary, the mother may have left him alone on purpose to have a reason to attack us." he replied darkly. - Lionheart Darkkit just fell asleep. - Darkkit The cat dips her head in thanks, leaping at its flank, only to be smacked away. She felt the ground hit her. Or rather, her hit the ground with a thud. She groans and stares at the fox, now lunging at her to swipe a claw down her face. She yowls as its claws score across her eye again, aiming to blind her. It attacked with two paws, yet she rolled out of the way. She backed away, wondering, '' Why in the forest aren't they attacking it? Help me, furballs! '' She growls, throwing her self at it, a horrible whirlwind of claws and teeth. Her eyes close as she clamps her teeth on it's neck, slashing at the beast's neck with her fore-claws. She struggles to push it back, barely realizing the aching fatiuge she felt, covered by the buzz in her paws from the battle. ((Y'know, I'm surprised that cats don't realize there's a fox attacking a kit in the center of camp. ._. Blind, deaf, and cats without sense of smell. Great clan. -Thumbs up-)) ---- Flamepelt yowled ferociously, and as loud as she could, screamed as a warning. She leaped for the fox, her limp offsetting her jump enough so that she could only latch onto the fox's back. She yanked back, raising her head with bits of the beast's fur in her teeth. it yipped, rearing back. Flamepelt clug on as her hind legs flailed. Soon, the fox regained its position, not long before Flame would swiflty move her tail between her legs, pin her ears, grasp the skin on the fox's back, and start violently shaking her head. Surely, her mouth being awkwardly set caused her force not to be as powerful as it could've been--even then, she's old. Oh well. But she is a ''deputy, one whom of which must take care of her own clan. The fox screeched again. Flamepelt let go and backed up before charging again straightforward. Its mouth opened as it turned to bite. Feeling searing pain in her flank, she snapped around, hissing before she swiped at its muzzle. Yelping, the fox closed its eyes as Flamepelt realized she had hit its eye. It rolled on the ground as blood seeped from the eye socket. The fox's ears pinned as it screamed in pain. It was looking like it wanted mercy, but Flame would not give it any as she swiped furiously with her right (her good) paw, batting at its neck with her left, leaving it slightly out of breath and with a bunch of scratches. Eventually the fox backed away, and it stumbled over as Flame ran around to bite the base of its tail. "The equilibrium is offset..." She mumbled to herself as the fox was frantically trying to get up. As she tried to approach it again, she got kicked in her bad shoulder as she gasped for air. She heard her shoulder pop, and looked to see it was dislocated. "Damnit!" She hissed before looking back to the fox. She walked around the fox, appearing at the back of its neck. Forcing it to stay still with her good paw whilst her left one was in agony, Flamepelt slowly bit down on it, blood spilling out. The fox began to twitch before it stopped whining and screaming and flailing. Panting heavily and gritting her teeth, Flamepelt looked up, bloodied and limping, and very injured. She limped heavily before she collapsed, out of energy. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time--aside from the most pain of course." She chuckled lightly, her eyes half-closed. "You guys need to watch closer...." She shut her eyes, fainted. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Heathershade watched the fox , a pain-sorrow filling her eyes . She didnt like death , nor watching it. Her paw shuffled throw the log next to her , bring out a clod of cobweb . Heather watched as she put the cobweb on the canine , her tail fluffed up with worry. Flamepelt is right there ... I hope she doesnt watch... A burning pain came from her thigh , being cut from the fight -Heathershade The kit tilts her head. "Why heal the creature that nearly killed us? Plus, it's dead. You should heal that... cat. What ever her name is!" The cat stood up and prodded Flamepelt, leaning down to her face. (Foxes shouldn't be able to get into camp, the entrance is a tunnel that Lionheart has trouble getting through, and foxes are a bit bigger then him... And it can't jump through the skylight without getting a broken bone... Only cats can enter this, and there was another entrance that the Badger that ripped off Patchpaw's leg used, and that one was bigger, but it's collasped now... So... how the hell did it get into camp!?!) - Patchpaw/Lionheart (Hey, calm your tits. Foxes can get into places that are a little bigger than their heads.) The she-kit sat next to Flamepelt, gazing down at her. Hey guys, sorry if I'm really inactive, ugh, I got into some deep shit, we're talking waist deep, anywho, now that I'm in the clear I'll be more active, I'll try �� I just want to apologize once again, I feel bad.)) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 03:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ((I really have to repeat this? Stonekit, please answer me. I don't want to keep copying.))The deep throughted purr rippled across the white cat's body like ripples to tingle her paws or tip her tail. It pulsed through her like heavy waves, drosily thumping across her fur. "Oof!" Snowpaw staggered backwards, the contact from the dark she-cat busting into her almost knocking her forward. Snowpaw's tail waved rapidly, slowly regaining balance. "G-great!" Snowpaw stammered, balancing on two paws forming an ackward, diagonal, and invisible line between the two. Snowpaw took a deep breath and put her other paws to the ground. She sadly shook her head. "I can't get my position right." Snowpaw took a breath, pausing briefly. "My legs feel like their going to break because I keep stretching it too far apart as Lionheart says." Her tail flifted onto her sister's shoulder, whiskers twitching and ears flicking."Hey!" A startled new escaped her mouth, dropping her calmed stance and her fur bristling. Snowpaw's shock gave away, fur flattening with her eyes wide in surprise. "I heard that!" ((From "I'm going to be the best warrior. Hellooo? Stonepaw?) ~Snowpaw Thornpaw made his way shakily to his denm finding his nest and sitting in it. There wasn't much to be done by him at this time, so he faced towards the entrance, wondering what the cats were doing out there... Not that it mattered. He couldn't hunt or play or anything like that. He couldn't even see! It made him mad, honestly. The small tom let out a long needed breath before laying down and setting his chin on the side of his nest, his eyes staring straight ahead with no emotion. ~Thornpaw Smokestar's tail twitched As she surveyed the area. She took in a deep breathe and in one flick of a tail she was gone; she gracefully bounded across the forest ground. Her ears pinned back as the crunches from the leaves crinkled and collapsed under her paws. Her gaze narrowed as she spotted a grand oak; she hunched over to gain speed, the aged leader's eye shut. Once Smokestar was just a paws length away her eye shot open and she quickly climbed up; her reinforced claws dug firmly into the bark; her claws hooked into the nearest branched. She heaved herself up and laid upon it; she let her tail drop by her side, Smokestar let out a loud sigh and rested her head upon her paws. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 06:44, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Stonepaw snickered as she gazed at her sister. Her ears twitched amusingly, admiring her sister. "I'm sure Lionheart's a great mentor." Stonepaw flicked her tail, her back bone stiffening. "I think the medicine cat should have a look at those legs." She mewed, something prickling her belly fur. ((So is there a fox or not? This is confusing.)) The tabbied she-cat began to make her way towards the apprentice's den, her tail trailing on the frosted ground. I wonder when Adderfang will begin another lesson..? --Stonepaw ((So sorry, i've been very busy.)) "So it is.." she sighed and got up limping out of camp with her deep wound . It was Heather time to be the hero , but Flame ruined her'once again . The she-cat sniffed for her mother , only to stop herself . The leg was bruise and swollen , tail so blood trickling down , it sting and pluses and she laid where she stood -Heathershade "Nah!" Snowpaw replied, nuzzling her sister. "No need to be so bossy!" She joked, nudging her playfully. "I'm just having trouble putting my feet together because its too tense." She paused, staring at her sister. "Its more... Well, I don't know. Can you help me?" Snowpaw felt a warm breeze tickle her fur. '' Wait... Stonepaw, is there wind from the lizard cave...'' Snowpaw suddenly wondered. Does it lead somewhere? Secret tunnels! ''Thoughts flashed into her mind like lightning. Snowpaw shut it down, hoping she didn't make her sister's mind alscrazy.((I almost forgot all about the mind reading.))~ Stonepaw smiled, blinking her sister an affectionate gaze. "Snowpaw, i'm just trying to make it better for you." She choked out, her words blotted out by deep-throated purring. "I'm not sure how I can help you, hmm." Stonepaw lowered her head to look at her sister's limbs. She placed a paw on them. "They're definitely stiff." She observed, pausing to think. Shaking her head, she sighed. ''Wait wait, tunnels!? Do you know how dangerous those are!? Snowpaw, we can't explore them alone, if there are any. ''Stonepaw fixed a heavy glance at her sister, admiring their secret communication. --Stonepaw "Well, silly, they are stiff because they are sore." She stopped licking a paw nervously. "I just keep accidentally flexing them when I crouch." She murmured woefully. ((If anyone is confused, especially Lionheart, here's a pic of what's wrong. snowpaw is spreading her legs so it hurts it and takes a lot of energy. Its also tense. )) ''Oh come on silly! Were finally apprentices. It's ''our time to explore! "Come on!" Snowpaw leaped into the cavern, her pelt seeming to glow in the darkness other than her ear and tail. She cheerfully glanced up at Stone paw with wide blue eyes. "Its secret. Maybe we can only find it. We've been inhere bunches. Now let's explore it!" ~Snowpaw' ((So freakin' funny! These are banana peels. Thebananas slipped out! Lol!))~Snowpaw Heathershade gazed around the camp , a limp bat in her jaws . It felt like moons ago she was attacked by that fox . She glanced at the scar across her leg . Heather was lucky enough to catch this bat stupidly flying low . Her head lowered "Why am I such a fool......?"- Heathershade Lionheart heard Heathershade then said to her "You're not a fool, you did the right thing attacking that fox." - Lionheart She laid the bat down in the small fresh-kill pile and stared at him ." I cried when it died! I tried saving it! I'm a fool and you know it ..." She shuffled her paws-Heathershade The massive tom padded into the nightclan camp, his jet black pelt shimmering in the light. The well known tom sat down and licked his white patch on his chest. He looked around the camp, then he spoke, Where is your leader?" He bellowed, his yellow eyes blazing, "where is Smokestar?" Lionheart looked at the tom then snarled "Who are you? What do you want?" Lionheart was bigger then this tom easily, he wasn't sure he were stronger though. Lionheart's chest injury had healed well and fur was beginning to grown back apart from where his oringinal scar was. Lionheart unsheathed his reinforced claws and was snarling quietly. - Lionheart The fluffy queen rose to her paws warily, her fur spiked as she arched her back, snarling as she hoped to protect Darkkit from the strange loner. ~Blacksky Stonepaw made her way out of the Apprentice's Den, she had a suspicious gleam in her eyes. She whisked her tail, eyeing the stranger with curiousity. What does that mange-pelt want? ''Stonepaw curled her lip, forcing herself to calm and sit. She tucked out her tail, breathing steadily. "Why do you ask of our leader!?" She hissed, her eyes begin to blaze. --Stonepaw (Ok lionheart, first of all, couldnt u think of a more original name? I mean really, that one is in the books... Second, literally one of the most important rules of roleplaying is that u don't set the other person's character. You have no idea how large my character is, and i can tell you for sure, there is no possible way that your cat is "bigger than mine easily," because my cat is twice the size of the average.) The tom looked at the tom who questioned him, "I am Whitestar, leader of Riverclan, and I wish to see my old friend. Where is Smokestar?" He looked around the camp, tappin the ground with his dog-tooth reinforced claws. The light reflected upon his black pelt, and it was visible that the tom had seen many fights. Half of his left ear was gone, he had large scars all over his body, some of them reaching from shoulder to hind legs, and the very tip of his tail was gone. -Whitestar Hetahershade approaches Whitestar , her eyes filled with happiness and fear . "D-Dad....?" she choked out . "Your a-a-alive .......?" - Heathershade (SHHHORRT ((Let's not argue about each person's characters now. e_o)) Now blazing with anger, Stonepaw clawed at the ground, causing the rooted soil to break up. Her tail swayed across the ground, eyes fixed heavilly on the tom. "Leader of RiverClan? Since when did ''Fernstar give up her leadership?" She spat, her fur now ruffled and portruding from her neck. --Stonepaw Heathershade turned around and hissed at Stonepaw ." He was the leader of RiverClan before Fernstar ! He must of came back and took the leadership back on his shoulders .." she glanced back at her father slightly smiling "You came back....." - Heathershade Stonepaw drew back as Heathershade hissed at her. She wanted to claw that she-cat's ears off. Stonepaw struggled to keep her claws sheathed. She curled her lip, her tail now crazily lashing. "Before Fernstar? That doesn't make him a better leader! He can't just claim leadership over her Clan! RiverClan is perfect the way it is! You're only defending him because he's your father..." She retorted, her amber eyes showing infuriation. --Stonepaw She flexed her claws and tunred back around , her eyes bright with fury . "Do you know how long its been since Ive seen him . I thought this whole time he was dead ! All he wanted to do was see Smokestar , MY mother ! And you had to be so harsh about it !" -Heathershade (Sorry about that Whitestar, I had no idea what his desc was so I *had* to presume and yeah, Lionheart is still a tiny bit bigger because he is abnormally large and I wasn't thinking when I picked the name and when I gave him his chest injury that was me trying to get him re-named.) Lionheart retorted "Fernstar was doing fine in my opinion, and he is breaking the warrior code by tresspassing." - Lionheart "His not breaking any code if he wants to see Smokestar ... " -Heathershade Blacksky's head whipped around to face the tiny kit at her paws. "Darkkit, stay in the nursery. Do not leave whatsoever. I'm going out," she ordered tensely, trotting out of the den heavily, the fierce pounding of her paws against stone echoing through the cave as her yellow eyes blazed like a fire in fury. "Foolish bias," the queen hissed, facing Heathershade with the most venomous spite in her words, "he may have founded RiverClan but that does not make him a good leader. After all he's done, you remain this way because he is your father. Where's the honour in that?! Where do your loyalties lie, Heathershade?! To your Clan, or to a tyrant?!" ~Blacksky